Equestria Girls: A Sleepover to Remember
by danielsamuels128
Summary: The old version ran into a problem, so this is a more fixed up version. It's still the same story with the same participants of the sleepover including Juniper Montage, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer and Wallflower Blush. BTW, do you have any guesses on what TV show and episode this might parody?
1. Chapter 1

Taking Place between "**Rollercoaster of Friendship"** and "**Spring Breakdown"**, the sun was beaming over another Friday afternoon at Canter-lot High. Standing by the statue which held the portal to where a certain royal friend lives were 2 students who became friends not to long ago. One loved magic tricks while the other loved her garden. "Hey Trixie?" The green haired gardener asked. "How long before she gets here?"

"Should be any second now, Wallflower" the magician said.

There was another sleepover being held by the rain-booms, and Trixie and Wallflower were both invited. Also attending were Juniper Montage as well as Starlight Glimmer, who as if on cue, arrived through the portal.

"Hey Starlight" Trixie said to her.

"Hey Trixie" Starlight said. "I can't wait for tonight's sleepover. You must be Wallflower Blush".

Wallflower told her yes. "Do you have your sleepover gear?" She asked.

"I got my toothbrush, my bath gear, a movie for us to watch, but I forgot my pajamas" she said.

"Come with me" Trixie said. "I know where we can find some new pajamas for you".

The 3 girls strolled down to the mall.

While on their way, Wallflower told the toothpaste haired girl, "so get this. 2 weeks after Trixie and I became friends, we were at her house with Sunset Shimmer. I got all 3 of us caught up in a game of poke-mon. We were having so much fun, 3 hours passed like a snap and we didn't even notice".

The magical one replied "yeah. Who knew games like that can sweep you through time like that?"

Starlight then asked, "was it fun?"

"It was" The garden lover said. "But the Bacon Haired gamer got us in the last round".

"Sunset Shimmer?" Starlight asked. "She's a gamer girl?"

Wallflower commented, "and a fun artist. Did you know she made her own comic book?"

Starlight couldn't believe it. When they arrived at the mall, they saw Juniper Montage standing by one of them TV screens. The 4 girls hugged it out after saying hi to each other.

"I still can't believe tonight's the big night" Juniper said.

"Where's the sleepover gonna be this time?"

Wallflower answered, "I heard it'll be at Sunset Shimmer's home this time".

Juniper said, "well, I never been to sleepovers before. What goes on there?"

Trixie answered, "when I was younger, the sleepovers I went to had some fun games like Would You Rather or Twister".

Wallflower then added, "I also heard that sleepovers had fun music worth dancing to. Come on Starlight. We'll help you practice".

The other girls helped Starlight choreograph a new dance while grooving to "Into the Groove" by Madonna. The girls knew that was fun.

Starlight replied, "too bad my royal friend couldn't come. There's a secret about her that I found out".

The others wanted to know the secret, so Starlight made them promise not to tell anyone.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly and stick a cupcake in my eye" they said.

"Okay" Starlight said to them. "Princess Twilight Sparkle has Autism. That's a developmental disorder that affects communication and behavior. She had it ever since she was a 7-year-old foal. She was so focused on studying magic and keeping herself organized, that it often kept her away from making friends. Now, I think her twin counterpart, Sci-Twi Sparkle has it".

"I see" Trixie said. "Come on Starlight. We still need to get you new pajamas".

"I'll go with you" Juniper said. "I still have a bit of break time See you Wallflower".

Wallflower waved goodbye while watching them take off. A few minutes later, she was humming a tune when Rainbow Dash came over.

After saying hi to each other, Wallflower said to the athlete of the gang, "I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be so fun, especially since we won't have to deal with"- Wallflower quickly put her hands over her mouth, realizing what she was about to say.

"Nope" she said. "I'm not going to say a thing".

"A thing about what?" Rainbow asked.

Wallflower told Rainbow that Starlight told her something about Princess Twilight, but she made me promise to keep it a secret. Rainbow slapped Wallflower in the butt.

"Ow!" she said. "What was that for?"

"You keeping a secret from me!" the athlete answered.

"I Promised" the shy gardener complained. Rainbow told her it was one promise she'll have to break. Wallflower wanted to know why.

"Because" Rainbow started answering. "You're going to a slumber party. Everyone knows there's no keeping secrets at a slumber party".

"Really" Wallflower started thinking. "Okay then, so that girl, Juniper Montage, what was the real reason for trying to ruin that movie?"

"I can't tell you that" Rainbow commented.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you what Starlight said" Wallflower replied. Rainbow gave in and decided to tell her.

Rainbow said to Wallflower, "throughout her childhood, she always worked behind the scenes in school plays. She'd help find roles for other people, set up the background, and even bring some of the music. She has her own saxophone. When she was in the 5th grade, she wanted her mom and dad to see the play she was helping with, but they beat her up because she didn't get the role as one of the actors. They kept doing it for every play she helped with. She had to get away, and that's why she met her uncle, Canter Zoom. Juniper's parents told her that if she doesn't get one of the actors in any type of theater out so she can get in, they'll beat her to the point where she'll be in the hospital. Juniper wanted to speak up about it, but she lost the trust of her uncle after failing to frame another actor for a crime she didn't do. A week later, her parents found out and beat her up again. She just can't get away from them. Juniper knew there was no way her parents would listen, and she knew what her uncle would say, so she kept it bottled up to this very day".

Wallflower started to look sad. "But that's child abuse" she said. "What parents beat up their own daughter just because she can't get a role as one of the actors?"

"I know, right?" Rainbow commented. "Now come on, Wallflower, what did Starlight say?"

Wallflower knew it couldn't hurt, since she was participating in the one thing where it's okay to get away with something like that.

"Okay" she said. "Princess Twilight Sparkle has Autism. That's a developmental disorder that affects communication and behavior. She had it ever since she was 7-years old. She was so focused on studying magic and keeping herself organized, that it often kept her away from making friends. Now, Starlight thinks her twin counterpart, Sci-Twi Sparkle has it. We're just hoping it's nothing deadly".

The athlete commented to the shy gardener, "of course it's nothing deadly. It just means you function through life differently and need more help to keep it functioning at a smooth and accustomed pace".

Wallflower was relieved by what Rainbow told her. "Thanks" she said before hugging her. "I'm so glad we're friends".

"Me too, Wallflower" Rainbow replied. "Me too".

A few minutes later, Wallflower caught up with Juniper, Starlight and Trixie. She got a look at Starlight's pajama outfit. She loved it.

"Thanks" Starlight said. "Now I feel ready to party".


	2. Chapter 2

Around 6:05pm, everyone was at Sunset Shimmer's house watching the movie, "Ralph Breaks the Internet". Over 4 minutes, they watched princess qualities get deconstructed. How could anyone not laugh at something that ridiculous?

While watching the movie, Juniper asked the rain-booms, "so this is what you girls do at sleepovers? Just chill out and enjoy the night?"

"Yep" Pinkie answered. "Couldn't have it any other way".

"I love this movie" Sunset said. She then started singing like one of the characters in the movie, thus making the others laugh.

"Man" Trixie commented. "You girls are a lot of fun".

Once the movie ended, the girls commented on the movie.

The shy gardener then said, "I found this game of twister. You want to play?"

Sunset, Juniper and Rainbow happily said yes. Once the game was set up, Sunset and Juniper went first. "Left foot, Green" was the first command Starlight called. It wouldn't be long before Sunset eliminated Juniper. Then, Wallflower went, only to be beat by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow and Sunset were the last 2. Sunset got her fair in square. By the time it got to be 7:45, the doorbell gave way to the pizza delivery. "

Race you to the pizza" Rainbow Dash said. Wallflower was the only one left upstairs. She was thinking about what Rainbow Dash said to her.

She gave a sigh before Pinkie came back up and asked with a slice in her mouth, "don't you want any pizza?"

The shy gardener nodded before the comedian of the gang walked back. The second everyone finished, they decided to go back upstairs to read Sunset's new comic book. Wallflower started to feel a little nervous.

"You coming, Wallflower?" Sunset asked.

"I'll catch up in a bit" Wallflower told her. "I actually want to talk to Juniper for a bit". As Juniper came back, she wanted to know what's going on.

"You having fun?" Wallflower asked.

"Loads of fun" Juniper answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The shy gardener told her, "I just didn't want you to be mad at me for spilling it".

"Spilling what?" the former mean movie actress framer asked.

The shy gardener guessed "about your abusive parents? Blame Rainbow Dash. She tricked me into doing it".

Juniper then realized what Wallflower was talking about. "Alright, but it wasn't my fault. The school picked me to help behind the scenes. I love working that way. I just wish my parents weren't so mean and abusive to me about it".

Wallflower then asked, "so you're not mad?"

Juniper told her, "no way. I've been dying to tell someone, but couldn't in font of my parents. Besides, we're friends forever". She then dove into singing an 80s style slow jam about what friends do. Wallflower then hugged Juniper as her way of saying thanks.

"No problem" Juniper said. "Must be nice for everyone to look at you for answers to their problems, instead of waiting for you to cause a problem".

Wallflower then commented, "just because someone expects you to do something, it doesn't always mean it'll happen'.

"That won't stop people from expecting it".

"You want to know why it just makes things harder?"

"Let me guess".

Both girls then said in harmony, "because letting everybody down is the last thing you ever want to do". They looked at each other in a shocking discovery. Were those 2 becoming Sunset and Twilight? Juniper then said, "hey, we should put this stuff away". However, the second Juniper closed the fridge, she saw Pinkie's sister, Maud Pie, which gave her a fright.

"Boulder was hungry" she said. She grabbed a bit of food and walked off.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's one of Pinkie's sisters" Juniper commented.

"You and me both" Wallflower said. "But, I think now we have other business to take care of". The 2 girls went upstairs to talk to Rainbow Dash.

Upstairs, Twilight asked how the talk went.

"It went pretty well" the former movie wrecker said. "Just want to thank Rainbow Dash".

"For what?" the rainbow haired one asked.

"For spilling my secret".

Rainbow was shocked, but she then pulled back long enough to say, "both Twilight Sparkles are so mentally disabled, it's no wonder they keep isolating away from their friends".

Juniper commented, "unbelievable that you even said that. You know how this makes me feel?" She then turned on some 80s tango music and sang about her feelings. Once the song ended, everyone was clapping and cheering for Juniper.

"I didn't know you liked 80s music" Twilight said.

"80's music is awesome" Juniper commented". "But that music was to show Rainbow Dash my feelings". She then asked the rainbow haired athlete why she spilled it.

"I had to, okay" Rainbow started to answer. "This is a slumber party. Everyone knows there's no keeping secrets at a slumber party".

"Oh really?" Juniper started commenting. "Well, then I guess Wallflower should know about you and that roller-coaster".

"Girl!" Rainbow said in a surprised mood.

"What's this about a roller-coaster?" Wallflower asked.

Juniper started answering "well, 2 weeks after that carnival first opened" only to then get cut off by Rainbow asking "did you not hear me say girl!?"

Juniper then picked up with saying "I see Rainbow Dash there again and at the time of running into her, I was drinking some lemonade. I ask if Rainbow wants to ride the roller-coaster with me and she says no. Now I know what you're thinking. Can something that small bring a big amount of anxiety into a loyal friend? Yes, something that small can bring a big amount of anxiety into a loyal friend." Wallflower then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Trixie asked.

Wallflower answered "Rainbow Dash is afraid of roller-coasters. Could that be anymore hilarious?"

That made everyone laugh except Rainbow Dash, who then said, "in my defense, I was helping other people get over their fear of roller-coasters."

Juniper then said "you should've seen it. I laughed so hard."

Rainbow then asked, "oh so hard, you made your lemonade come spitting out of your mouth and onto my shirt?"

After a bit more laughter, Juniper said "whatever Rainbow Dash. You're afraid of roller-coasters."

After everyone found a way to catch their breath, Twilight told the others "you know dishing on secrets is a popular favorite activity at sleepovers. I wish I knew what secrets you have Wallflower."

Rainbow then commented "is that where you're going Twi? You all want to tell secrets? Alright, Alright. Last winter, Wallflower borrowed her sister's neck warmer."

Wallflower then said "alright. I dared Trixie to a 20-minute game of poke-mon and she got me at my own game."

Trixie commented "yeah? Well, blame Sunset for making it go on for 3 hours. Yeah, it went on for 3 hours and we didn't even know." None of the rain-booms could believe it. They just had to laugh again.

Wallflower then replied "oh, is that funny? You actually think it's funny? Well then rain-booms. Maybe Trixie and Juniper should know some of your secrets too."

Flutter-shy snorted a laugh before telling Wallflower "we already told each other everything. You hush." One by one, these were the secrets spilled by these girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wallflower**: One time, Apple Bloom got so fed up with Applejack calling her piggy wink-y, she got Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scoot-a-loo and Rainbow Dash to help her get revenge by sneaking pears into Applejack's bedroom

**Rarity**: Ever since we made that dance magic video, Twilight would get off work early every Saturday night to watch 90s movies with the shadow-bolts.

**Twilight: **Juniper couldn't tell time until she was in the 7th grade.

**Juniper: **Neither could the great and powerful Trixie, but it's hard for some people.

"Of course it is" Trixie said before backing up quietly.

**Juniper: **Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie one time slept with the Dazzling-s!

"Hey!" Pinkie yelled.

Juniper then said "don't look at me; Rainbow Dash started this. Besides, I couldn't think of anymore for her."

**Twilight**: Last month, Rainbow couldn't stop calling a certain girl with glasses Autism Sparkle.

**Rainbow**: That girl was you, Twilight. You're Autism Sparkle. Right Juniper?

Juniper then said "whatever Rainbow Dash. You're afraid of rollercoasters."

Fluttershy was the first to stop giggling. "Am I the only one who thinks this is starting to get a little out of hand?" she asked.

"Come on girl" Twilight commented. "Dishing on secrets is totally fun at sleepovers. I mean could it be any more enjoyable?"

"Oh sure" Rainbow dash replied. "And this coming from the mentally disabled one who likes to isolate away more times than Fluttershy alone? How original, and I might have to tell your siblings."

"After telling them about your fear of rollercoasters?" Twilight asked.

"Well played" Rainbow said.

Starlight then responded, "if everyone's done with the gossip, I found this fun jam we can all dance to."

"What jam?" Pinkie asked.

Starlight turned on "Boogie Oogie Oogie" by A Taste of Honey.

While grooving to that song, Twilight commented to Starlight "nice moves girl."

"Thanks" she replied. "Juniper, Trixie and Wallflower help me practice."

"I can see that" Sunset said to her. "They must have taught you well."

"We sure did" Wallflower commented. "Could this sleepover be any more of a laugh to remember?"

The girls continued with their little dance.

The next day, everyone was at the mall where the food lines would be. They were munching on hamburgers and smoothies.

"These smoothies are so delicious"

Starlight said. "I still can't believe you made them."

"Thanks" Applejack said. "They are delicious. By the way, in my defense, it was during a phone call that I wanted to end with Apple Bloom laughing a little. I didn't think a name like piggy winky would actually hurt her feelings."

"Well it did" Rarity said.

"She's right" Rainbow commented. "Your own sister, Applejack. You know better."

Twilight then responded "and in my defense, it was during a nap, which was my idea. I just wanted to get to know the dazzlings a bit."

Rainbow then asked Juniper "you have no trouble telling time now, do ya?"

"No" Juniper commented.

"Quick, what time is it?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know, Rainbow" Juniper replied. "Time to take your friends on a rollercoaster maybe?"

Twilight bursted out chuckling again.

Juniper then asked her, "what are you laughing at Autism Sparkle?"

Rainbow then asked "I know there's no keeping secrets at sleepovers, but is it okay if we please keep the stuff we said about each other secret from everyone else?"

The others agreed.

"You read our minds Rainbow" Twilight said.

Starlight responded "well, I wish to stay and chat more, but there's some friends back home calling my name."

Sunset replied "I come with you. However, let's not tell Princess Twilight about our secrets."

"Agreed" Starlight commented.

Sunset and Starlight waved goodbye and walked off, leaving the others to talk. Could this story be any more of a laugh to remember? What do all of you at home think?

The end.


End file.
